The Book of Demon Routes
by Yuu Nisshoku
Summary: Di dunia para demon, terdapat sebuah cerita tentang seorang manusia yang pernah memasuki dunia itu. Semua yang dialaminya.. ia tuangkan pada sebuah buku, karena pengetahuan yang ada didalamnya, buku itu diincar para demon. Jika buku itu jatuh ke tangan yang salah, maka keseimbangan dunia bisa terancam. Inilah kisah Len, demon pengendali bayangan yang ingin menjaga keseimbangan itu.
1. The Beginning

**Disclaimer:**

Vocaloid © Crypton Media Future – Yamaha

**.**

**Fiction by:**

Yuu Nisshoku

**.**

**Warning:**

Typo, OOC, OOT, AU(?), etc.

**.**

**The Book of Demon Routes**

**.**

**Chapter 1:**

The Beginning

* * *

Dahulu kala, di dunia para demon, terdapat sebuah cerita tentang seorang manusia yang pernah memasuki dunia demon. Hal itu sulit dipercaya, karena bagaimanapun... portal untuk masuk ke dunia demon tidak bisa dibuka oleh manusia biasa, bahkan caranya pun tidak ada yang tahu.

Selama ini, hanya iblis saja yang dapat membuka portal menuju dunia manusia... dan saat ini, sejarah berubah sejak manusia itu masuk ke dunia demon.

Ada seorang laki-laki yang sangat tertarik dengan hal-hal yang berbau 'dunia lain'. Karena obsesinya yang besar tentang demon, makhluk gaib dan hal lainnya, ia mulai melakukan penelitian. Orang-orang sekitarnya pun mulai menganggap dirinya aneh dan menjauhinya, juga... ia meninggalkan anak satu-satunya dan paling disayanginya demi obsesi tersebut. Laki-laki itu telah berkeliling dunia untuk mewujudkan obsesinya, lalu akhirnya... laki-laki itu berhasil membuka portal menuju dunia para demon.

Tidak hanya sampai disitu. Laki-laki tersebut kemudian menjelajahi dunia demon. Ia menggunakan ramuan yang telah ditemukannya untuk bertahan disana. Melewati gas beracun, malam yang tidak pernah berganti siang, serta gangguan demon lainnya.

Apa yang ia lihat, rasakan, semua yang dialaminya... ia tuangkan pada sebuah buku. Ia telah berkeliling ke seluruh penjuru dunia demon. Bertemu berbegai macam demon, mulai dari demon tingkat bawah sampai tingkat atas. Ia mengetahui semua kelemahan dan kelebihan demon, wilayah kekuasaan demon, senjata apa yang bisa menaklukan suatu demon, ramuan-ramuan... semua yang telah ia dapatkan, ia tuangkan pada buku yang menjadi saksi bisu petualangannya di alam yang berbeda.

Sampai akhirnya, para demon tertarik pada buku tersebut... karena, dengan mengetahui pengetahuan tentang berbagai hal yang ada dibuku itu, mereka bisa menjatuhkan demon saingannya dan menguasai dunia demon. Para demon kemudian berlomba-lomba untuk merebut buku itu, tentu saja mereka harus memusnahkan dulu pemiliknya. Ya, para demon berniat untuk melenyapkan manusia tersebut.

Mengetahui keseimbangan dan masa depan dunia demon akan hancur jika buku tersebut jatuh ke tangan yang salah, laki-laki tersebut membuka portal dan menyembunyikan buku itu di dunia manusia dengan mantra agar buku tersebut tidak mudah ditemukan demon.

Ia menitipkan buku itu pada anaknya, menyegelnya dengan mantra yang hanya bisa dibaca oleh seseorang. Dengan segala pemikiran dan pertimbangan yang telah direnungkannya baik-baik, ia melaksanakan rencananya tersebut, lalu menghilang dari dunia demon.

Sampai sekarang, buku tersebut terus dicari-cari oleh para demon. Keberadaan tentang laki-laki itupun tidak diketahui, apakah ia meninggal didunia demon atau tidak, yang pasti tidak ada satupun yang pernah melihat laki-laki itu lagi, ataupun bukunya.

Laki-laki yang telah menciptakan buku itu mendapat julukan 'Creator' dan buku si Creator diberi nama 'The Book of Demon Routes'. Buku yang akan menentukan jalur kehidupan demon selanjutnya, tergantung ke tangan siapakah The Book of Demon Routes itu akan jatuh.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Dunia manusia: 00.00]**

_WUUSH... _

"Menyerahlah... kami yang akan mendapatkan buku itu."

"Kakimu sudah hampir putus lho~ kau nggak akan bisa menang melawan kami berdua~"

"Huh... kalian berisik sekali, karena melayang begini, aku jadi nggak bisa memakai mantraku... nggak ada yang bisa digunakan disini."

Ketika orang-orang sudah terlelap, tanpa mereka sadari... tiga demon berwujud manusia terlihat sedang bertarung di udara, saat itu sinar bulan ditutupi awan kelabu, sosok mereka pun tersamarkan.

Demon yang satu terluka parah dikaki, kakinya hampir putus, mengeluarkan banyak darah yang berwarna biru tua, dan dua demon lain yang saling bersekutu masih dalam kondisi yang baik.

"Kau keras kepala Len, sebaiknya langsung saja aku potong kakimu, lalu kuberikan ke demon rendahan untuk dimakan." ucap salah satu demon dengan rambut putih, ia membawa pedang dengan kilauan berwarna perak.

"Sebaiknya kau panggang dulu kakiku, agar rasanya lebih gurih," sahut demon yang bernama Len tersebut. Ia menatap bulan yang mulai keluar dari awan, lalu menggigit jari kanannya hingga mengeluarkan darah.

"Kalau begitu, sekalian saja ditambah lada!" demon lainnya dengan warna rambut jingga pun ikut ambil bagian. Ia mulai mengarahkan pedang dengan kilauan peraknya kearah Len, melesat kearah Len dan diikuti oleh pembawa pedang dengan kilauan perak.

"Sayang sekali, itu hanya mimpi kalian!" Len menarik jubahnya dengan tangan kanannya lalu melemparkannya kearah demon-demon itu.

"Kau nggak bisa menghentikan kami hanya dengan itu!" seru demon berambut jingga lalu menepis jubah yang dilemparkan Len.

"Lui! bayangannya!"

_CRAKK!_

Tiba-tiba bayangan dari jubah Len yang jatuh diatas kepala Lui – demon berambut jingga – seolah hidup, bangkit, lalu membentuk tombak yang langsung menancap dan menembus bahu Lui.

"Sial! jangan kabur Len!" seru Lui geram, karena saat itu juga, Len memanfaatkan keadaan untuk kabur. Len menghilang lewat mantranya.

"Ternyata, selama ini dia menungulur waktu agar sinar bulan keluar dari balik awan... benda memiliki bayangan dari sinar yang mengarah padanya." terang demon berambut putih.

"Kau benar Piko, ia menulis mantra dengan darahnya dijubah ini, lalu melemparkannya padaku agar bayangannya jatuh diatasku. Demon pengendali bayangan itu... awas saja, ini belum berakhir!" gerutu Lui.

Piko mengangguk, "Pertama, kita harus melakukan sesuatu pada bahumu yang berlubang itu, darahnya banyak, merembes hingga membuat bajumu biru semua.."

Pertarungan para demon tadi selesai. Mereka saling bersaing untuk mendapatkan buku Demon Routes, dan hal itu pasti akan berlanjut hingga salah satu demon akhirnya berhasil mendapatkan buku tersebut.

Selama buku itu masih dicari, kemungkinan demon-demon saling menghancurkan tidaklah mustahil. Keseimbangan dunia demon akan hancur, dunia manusia pun akan terancam karena akan ada banyak demon yang datang untuk mencari buku itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Dunia manusia; Rumah tua: 07.30]**

Cahaya matahari pagi mulai masuk kecelah-celah rumah tua tak berpenghuni ini. Len, terbangun dari tidurnya, masih dengan luka parah pada kakinya.

"Uh... sial, aku nggak suka matahari..." keluhnya, tentu karena Len demon. Di dunianya, tidak ada yang namanya matahari, walau hanya ada malam hari, tetapi disana tidak terlalu gelap, setidaknya bayangan masih bisa tebentuk disana.

Len memperhatikan kakinya. Benar-benar hampir putus. Darah segar masih menetes dari lukanya, Len merinding sendiri. _'Paling tidak aku butuh benang dan jarum..'_ benaknya.

Ia mencoba berdiri, menggapai jendela, bermaksud untuk langsung terjun kebawah, tanpa disadari... seseorang melewati jalan yang ada dibawah jendela itu, dan Len pun...

"Kau yang disana! minggir!" seru Len kaget, ada seorang gadis yang melintas dibawahnya.

"Ah!?" namun gadis ini tidak sempat menghindar.

_DUK!_

"Auw, maaf... aku sering lewat sini, tapi baru kali ini aku bertemu seseorang... ng... apa kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya gadis tadi sambil mengusap kepalanya. Len hanya merintih kesakitan dan memegangi kakinya.

'_Eh, lho? kakinya... kakinya hampir putus! lalu... itu darah kan!? kok warnanya biru tua begitu!?'_ batin gadis tadi panik. Gadis tadi mengalihkan pandangannya dari Len.

"K-Kalau kamu nggak terluka, aku duluan ya! aku harus sekolah!" kemudian gadis tersebut pergi, namun dihentikan oleh Len.

Len menggenggam tangan gadis itu. "Kau... apa yang kamu bawa didalam tas itu?" tanya Len dengan nafas berat dan keringat yang mengalir dari keningnya.

Gadis tadi tersontak kaget, "A... I-Ini, aku akan mengikuti kelas menjahit... dalam tas ini terdapat jarum, benang, gunting, kain dan-"

"Kumohon... tolong jahit kaki... ku..."

_BRUGH..._

"Uwoah! kenapa kamu tiba-tiba ambruk!? hei! hei!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Uh... sakit..."

Len yang tadinya pingsan, mulai membuka matanya perlahan. Ia melihat langit-langit rumah tua yang semalam ia singgahi. Benar, sekarang Len berada didalam rumah tersebut.

'_Bagaimana aku bisa ada disini? ah, gadis tadi... apa dia yang membawaku kemari?'_ benak Len, lalu ia mengedarkan pandangannya, mata biru lautnya menangkap sosok gadis tadi yang sedang... tergeletak dilantai rumah...?

"O-Oi! kau kenapa!?" seru Len kaget melihatnya tergeletak disana, Len bangkit dan pergi kearah gadis tersebut.

'_Eh... ini!?'_ Len tersontak saat melihat kakinya yang sudah dijahit dan dibalut rapi dengan kain.

"Huhuhuu... kau sudah sadar rupanya.." tiba-tiba gadis tadi bangkit dengan wajah yang pucat pasi. Len pun sampai bergidik melihatnya.

"Nyawaku sudah melayang setengahnya untuk menjahit kakimu... kau tahu? untuk ukuran anak SMA biasa sepertiku, butuh keberanian yang mendalam untuk melakukan pekerjaan macam ini... ini pertama kalinya aku menyambung... hoek!" gadis tadi mual-mual dan terlihat ingin muntah.

Len mencoba menenangkannya, sebenarnya... Len sedikit terkejut karena gadis manusia ini bersedia menjahitkan kakinya. Yah... apalagi melihat keadaan gadis ini sekarang, sepertinya ia benar-benar sudah berusaha keras.

"Kamu... masih disini rupanya.."

"Tentu saja... walau aku harusnya pergi sekolah, aku nggak mungkin meninggalkanmu begitu saja, apalagi dengan luka seperti itu, ditambah lagi... kau memohon padaku agar menjahit lukamu.."

"Kau... benar-benar berusaha keras ya..." ujar Len sedikit tersipu.

Gadis itu tersenyum, "Benar, syukurlah keadaanmu sudah membaik sekarang.." lanjutnya, lalu mengulurkan tangannya pada Len. "Namaku Rin... Kagamine Rin, namamu siapa?"

"Namaku Len.." namun, Len terlihat kebingungan dengan maksud Rin yang mengulurkan tangan untuknya.

Len hanya menatap tangan Rin, "Untuk apa?" tanyanya.

"Eh? masa nggak tahu, sih? jabat tangan! kalau berkenalan, ini hal yang umum 'kan?" sahut Rin yang ikut bingung melihat Len.

Len mengangguk mengerti, lalu menerima tangan Rin. _'Lembut'_ benak Len saat menggenggam tangan Rin.

Rin tersenyum senang, "Oh, ya... ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu Len, hal ini sangat janggal menurutku." Len mengangguk, tanda Rin boleh bertanya.

"Sebenarnya... kau itu makhluk apa? kamu... bukan manusia, 'kan?"

Len terdiam sebentar, "Aku... akan memberitahu semuanya.." ujar Len kemudian.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Dunia demon; Bagian Utara]**

"Piko, sekarang waktunya... aku sudah tidak sabar untuk melenyapkan demon satu itu!" umpat Lui, demon yang semalam bertarung dengan Len. Lui masih tidak terima kejadian semalam, karena Len, ia harus kembali ke dunia iblis untuk menyembuhkan lukanya – luka demon akan lebih cepat sembuh jika berada dilingkungan aslinya, atau obat yang berasal dari dunia demon.

"Aku mengerti, aku sudah tahu Len berada dimana, sekarang kita buka portal dulu.." lanjut Piko, yang kemudian membuat suatu sihir, sebuah lubang hitam pun terbuka dihadapan mereka, kemudian mereka memasukinya.

**[Rumah tua: 08.20]**

"Jadi... kamu benar-benar demon?" tanya Rin sedikit tidak percaya setelah mendengar cerita Len. Tapi bukti-bukti soal Len yang merupakan seorang demon sangat kuat; pertama, ia masih bisa bertahan semalaman dengan kondisi kaki yang hampir putus walau tidak diobati, minimal harusnya ia pergi ke rumah sakit ... dan darah Len bukannya berwarna merah, melainkan berwarna biru tua.

"Benar, apa yang aku ceritakan padamu... semua yang aku alami... kenapa aku ini sampai pergi ke dunia manusia... itu semua benar."

"T-Tapi, kenapa kamu menceritakan hal yang harus dirahasiakan ini padaku!?"

"Itu... karena kau telah menolongku, aku percaya padamu... hanya itu alasanku." lanjut Len lalu tersenyum kearah Rin.

Ucapan Len membuat Rin tersipu. Rin berpikir, ternyata ada demon sebaik ini... bukannya demon itu harusnya jahat?

"Um... Len, setelah mendapatkan buku Demon Routes itu, apa yang akan kamu lakukan?"

"Aku akan menghancurkan buku itu! lalu mengembalikan keseimbangan dunia demon, dunia manusia pun bisa hancur.."

"Eh!? kok bisa!?" seru Rin kaget.

"Begini, dunia manusia dan demon memiliki batas. Batas itulah yang menjaga keseimbangan antara dunia demon dan manusia, agar keduanya tidak saling bertemu. Karena banyaknya demon yang mulai membuat portal menuju dunia manusia, perlahan-lahan... batas itu mulai terkikis, bukannya tidak mungkin kalau dunia demon dan manusia akan bersinggungan seutuhnya, dan Hacca akan menyebar kedunia manusia... manusia nggak akan tahan jika harus menghirup Hacca sebanyak itu."

"I-Ini benar-benar serius... ah, Hacca itu apa?"

"Semacam gas beracun yang datang dari dunia demon, sebenarnya manusia sendiri bisa menghasilkan Hacca, itu tergantung dari pikiran setiap orang, jika pikiran mereka penuh dengan kejahatan, depresi, atau hal-hal buruk lainnya, Hacca akan keluar dari tubuh orang itu... Hacca yang dihasilkan manusia nggak sepekat dunia demon, tapi... jika dunia demon bersinggungan dengan manusia, maka Hacca yang begitu pekat akan memasuki tubuh manusia, kemungkinan terburuknya meninggal.." terang Len pada Rin.

"J-Jadi, buku itu harus ditemukan!"

"Benar, aku juga nggak mau hal itu sampai terjadi.."

"K-Kalau begitu, Len... aku akan-"

_DRAKK!_

"Rin! merunduk!"

"Hwaaa!"

_KLOTAK! TRAK! TAK! TRAK!_

Tiba-tiba tembok disamping Len dan Rin roboh, dengan cekatan Len melindungi Rin dari kepingan-kepingan bangunan yang terpental. Len mendekap Rin, ia menjadikan dirinya sebagai tameng untuk Rin.

"Len!" seru Rin tersontak kaget. Rin tidak menyangka Len akan melindunginya.

"Halo, Len... bagaimana keadaanmu?" suara itu berasal dari balik tembok yang hancur, dibalik kepulan debu, terlihat dua sosok orang yang sedang membawa pedang mendekati Len dan Rin.

"Cih, kalian lagi!" Len berdecak kesal. Sepertinya, pertarungan Len masih harus berlanjut kali ini.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Nisshoku's Note:**

Halo, Yuu disini, makasih udah baca fanfic ini! *bungkukin badan* akhirnya fanfic genre fantasy pertamaku jadi.. *nangis* ee... atau supernatural ya? *plak* sebenernya, tema ini terinspirasi dari cerita-cerita dunia siluman Jepang, tapi, kok rasanya jauh banget sama fic ini ya, bukan rasanya lagi, tapi memang beda jauh *dor* fic ini aku buat karena hayalanku aja, semoga bisa ngerti ceritanya ya.. *pundung*

Awalnya bingung juga mau pakai sebutan 'iblis' atau 'demon'... tapi akhirnya pakai demon. Chapter selanjutnya baru Len bakal bertarung sama Lui + Piko. Balik lagi, dicerita ini, pertama kali aku bikin adegan bertarung, pasti banyak yang kurang disini, alur juga kecepetan mungkin ya, jadi mohon kritik dan sarannya lewat review! aku pasti seneng banget! *bungkukin badan* semoga kita ketemu lagi, bai ~ bai~!


	2. Creator and His Book

**Disclaimer:**

Vocaloid © Crypton Media Future – Yamaha

**.**

**Fiction by:**

Yuu Nisshoku

**.**

**Warning:**

Typo, OOC, OOT, AU(?), etc.

**.**

**The Book of Demon Routes**

**.**

**Chapter 2:**

Creator and His Book

* * *

"L-Len, siapa mereka?" tanya Rin yang masih belum mengerti situasi.

"Rin, merekalah demon yang aku ceritakan tadi... Lui dan Piko, demon yang telah menyerangku semalam."

"M-Masa!?"

Len hanya mengangguk, tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari kedua demon itu. Tanpa sadar, Rin menggenggam kuat baju Len. "Kita... harus bagaimana?"

"Yang jelas, aku nggak akan membiarkanmu terluka, Rin.."

Lui mulai mengambil langkah maju, kewaspadaan Len meningkat. Ia harus berkonsentrasi pada serangan kedua demon ini, apalagi ia juga harus melindungi Rin, sekarang... Len harus memutar otaknya untuk menghadapi demon-demon ini sekaligus melindungi Rin.

Lui mengancungkan pedangnya, kilauan emas pedang Lui siap memusnahkan apa saja yang ada didepannya sekarang. "Bersiaplah, Len..."

Dari pedang Lui, muncul kilatan-kilatan emas... seperti petir. Begitu juga Piko, ia mulai memakai sihir pada pedangnya, kristal-kristal perak muncul dipedangnya... seperti es.

_SHUUTTT... TRAKK!_

"Awas, Rin!" Len memperingati Rin untuk menghindari serangan Lui. Len masih memikirkan cara untuk segera menyelesaikan pertarungan ini. Sebenarnya Len begitu memikirkan Rin, jadi otaknya tidak bisa bekerja dengan lancar.

"Jangan lari, Len... atau gadis itu yang akan aku tebas!" Lui memainkan pedangnya... Len benar-benar terdesak sekarang.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kamu mulai hobi dengan manusia..." sambung Piko. Ujung pedang Piko sudah mengarah pada Rin yang terpisah dari Len. Rin berada didekat tembok yang telah diruntuhkan sebagian oleh Lui, sementara Len berada pada jarak kurang lebih tiga meter didalam rumah jika diukur dari tempat Rin.

"Jangan sentuh anak itu!" teriak Len. Sementara Len fokus pada keadaan Rin, Lui sudah berada dibelakangnya.

_ZRAATT...!_

"Ukh!"

"Len!" seru Rin cemas, Lui menebas Len dengan pedangnya disertai kilatan petir dari belakang. Darah bercipratan keluar dari punggung Len, dan Len ambruk ditempat itu juga.

'_Si-Sial, disini nggak ada benda yang bisa digunakan... ruangan ini kosong. Cahaya matahari pun redup... jelas sekali bayangan disini samar-samar, daya serangnya pasti lemah. Lubang di tembok yang Lui buat... hanya dari sana cahaya yang cukup bisa masuk... walau ada cahaya, tetap saja nggak ada benda yang bisa aku gunakan...'_ Len masih terus memutar otak, rasa sakit tidak ia pikirkan, walau terkena sihir Lui juga luka tebasan, ia masih harus mencari cara untuk membawa Rin kembali bersamanya lalu mengalahkan kedua demon itu.

Len melihat potongan batu pecahan dari tembok yang dirusak Lui. Ia mengambil potongan tersebut, lalu melihat tempat keberadaan Rin yang cukup akan sinar, dan diluar tembok tersebut, banyak pohon rindang yang besar.

"Aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan.." gumamnya sambil tersenyum. Len menggigigit jarinya, menulis mantra dengan darahnya pada batu tadi.

'_Jika batu ini aku lempar kearah Rin, sinar matahari akan mengenai batu ini, bayanganpun akan tercipta saat itu... perhatian Piko akan teralihkan oleh hal itu!' _

Len bangkit dengan bersusah payah. Rin lega karena dia pikir, Len telah terbunuh.

"Hoo... luka seperti itu nggak akan membuatmu terbunuh ya... padahal pedangnya sudah aku aliri sihir...paling tidak, aku harus memenggal kepalamu, ya.." ujar Lui kemudian bersiap melancarkan serangan selanjutnya.

"Coba dulu yang ini, bodoh!"

Len melemparkan batu tadi yang langsung melesat menuju Piko. Tepat setelah batu tadi berada dibawah cahaya, bayangan batu itu bangkit dan membentuk sebuah tombak dengan Piko sebagai sasarannya. Sontak Piko menghindar dan jaraknya dari Rin pun menjauh.

Lui berdecak kesal dengan ulah Len, tanpa basa-basi Lui mengayunkan pedangnya pada Len. Len menunduk, saat pedang Lui tepat berayun diatas kepalanya. Pada kesempatan itu pula, Len berlari menuju tempat Rin.

"Len!" seru Rin senang, karena Len berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Lui dan Piko. "Ayo, Rin!" Len mengulurkan tangannya, Rin pun membalas uluran tangan Len.

"Pegang terus tanganku.." ucap Len sambil tersenyum, Rin mengangguk dan membalas senyuman Len. Dalam sekejap, Len dan juga Rin menghilang dalam mantra yang dibuat Len.

"Mereka nggak akan bisa pergi jauh-jauh dengan luka seperti itu!" ujar Piko yang langsung membuat mantra, Lui dan Piko pun masuk kedalam portal mantra tadi untuk mengejar Len.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Len, kau akan membuat apa disini?" tanya Rin yang berada dibelakang Len. Sekarang mereka berada di halaman rumah tua ini.

"Disini terdapat banyak pohon besar dan rindang, aku akan menggunakan bayangan pohon-pohon ini untuk menangkap mereka." jawab Len sambil tersenyum.

Len menggigit jarinya lagi, lalu menulis mantra pada batang pohon.

_WUSSHH..._

"Oh... sepertinya tamu kita sudah datang, Rin.." ujar Len yang dihadapannya sekarang sudah berdiri Lui dan Piko.

"Sudah kuduga kalian nggak akan pergi jauh-jauh.." ucap Piko yang mulai mengarahkan pedangnya pada Len, begitu juga dengan Lui yang sudah kesal dibuat Len.

Mereka pun melesat cepat menuju Len, siap melancarkan serangan dengan pedang yang penuh dengan sihir. Len menerima dengan senyuman puas, ya... rencana Len berjalan lancar.

"Buka!"

Begitu Len mengucapkan kalimat tersebut, bayangan pepohonan yang telah ditulisi mantra bangkit mengambil sesosok monster, lalu menahan serangan Lui dan Piko.

"A-Apa!?" Lui tidak percaya serangannya dengan Piko bisa ditahan.

Len mengulurkan tangannya, membuka telapak tangannya perlahan.

"Segel!" ucap Len, lalu mengepalkan telapak tangannya dengan cepat, seperti menggenggam sesuatu.

Saat itu pula, bayangan tadi menelan tubuh Lui dan Piko, tanpa bisa berkata apa-apa, sosok kedua demon itu benar-benar menghilang dalam hitamnya bayangan.

"Semua... selesai..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Len! bagaimana ini!? aku nggak tahu obat seperti apa yang cocok untuk demon, jadi aku hanya membeli perban, plester, obat me-"

"Cukup Rin... jangan khawatirkan aku.."

"Tapi, Len-"

Len menepuk kepala Rin, wajah Rin tertunduk. Sekarang Len sedang berbaring ditempat tidur usang dirumah tua tersebut. Luka Len hanya dibalut perban oleh Rin, dan Rin tahu perban saja tidak AKAN cukup untuk luka separah itu.

**[Len POV]**

"Tenanglah Rin, proses penyembuhan luka pada demon itu lebih cepat dari manusia, jadi tidak apa-apa... jangan berwajah seolah kau yang salah dalam hal ini, bersemangatlah.." aku berusaha menghibur Rin.

"Len begini karena melindungiku juga... seandainya aku nggak ada, pasti Len bisa lebih leluasa bertindak tanpa harus memikirkan aku... aku nggak bisa berbuat apa-apa... karena itu..."

"Jangan berpikir begitu! aku juga harus membuat rencana ini dan itu, ja-"

"Dan jika tidak ada aku, kamu bisa berpikir lebih cepat..."

"..."

Terjadi keheningan berkepanjangan disini. Aku diam bukan karena membenarkan pernyataan Rin, tapi kalau aku berdebat lebih jauh lagi dengan Rin... wajah Rin akan terus muram seperti itu.

"Rin punya kenalan seorang yang tertarik dengan occult?" tanyaku berusaha mengganti topik.

"Occult?" tanya Rin tidak mengerti istilah occult.

"Hal-hal yang bersifat gaib dan misterius.."

Rin terlihat berpikir, "Ah!" Rin memukulkan genggaman tangan kanan ke telapak kirinya. Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku, tanda bertanya.

"Ayahku.." jawab Rin.

"Dimana ayahmu sekarang?"

"Dia... menghilang, entah dimana.."

"Eh?" spontan, jawaban itulah yang keluar begitu saja dari mulutku. Rin mengangguk.

"Waktu itu, aku masih kecil, mungkin berumur tujuh tahun... aku sangat akrab dengan ayah, tapi sejak ayah mulai meneliti misteri dan alam gaib, jarak orang-orang dengan ayah menjauh... termasuk aku," terang Rin. Aku hanya mendengarkan ceritanya, Rin kembali melanjutkan.

"Saat itu, aku masih ingat, ayah sering pergi ke berbagai tempat, saat pulang, ayah sudah membawa benda-benda aneh... seperti cermin batu, botol kuno yang terlihat berisi serbuk ramuan, juga benda lainnya. Ayah benar-benar menekuni obsesinya.."

Tunggu dulu! Cerita Rin... ini bukankah sedikit mirip dengan cerita sang 'Creator'?

"Rin, apa obsesi ayahmu itu... pergi ke alam lain? masuk... ke dunia demon?"

"Begitulah yang aku dengar dari ayah... kau... tahu ayah?"

"Ehm... bukan begitu sih, tolong lanjutkan ceritamu... aku ingin memastikan sesuatu.." pintaku pada Rin.

"Iya, pada suatu hari... ayahku benar-benar menghilang. Ibuku jatuh sakit karena memikirkan ayah, aku pun begitu sedih ayah meninggalkanku dengan ibu. Polisi juga orang-orang sekitarku sudah berusaha mencari ayah dan hasilnya nihil..."

Kepala Rin tertunduk. Sepertinya kejadian itu benar-benar membuatnya terpukul. Rin... pasti dia benar-benar menyayangi ayahnya.

"Beberapa bulan berlalu, kondisi ibu mulai membaik. Saat musim panas, secara tiba-tiba, aku menemukan sebuah buku di bawah tempat tidurku. Aku tidak ingat jika aku mempunyai buku dengan desain kuno yang berwarna hitam. Saat aku mencoba membukanya, buku itu tidak terbuka, padahal terlihat seperti buku biasa, namun lembar halamannya tidak bisa dibuka.."

"Mantra dan segel gaib.."

"Apa?"

"Iya, Rin... buku yang kamu temukan itu... tidak salah lagi, 'The Book of Demon Routes'.."

"Eh!? j-jadi... ayah..."

"Ayahmu-lah yang telah menciptakan buku tersebut. Ayahmu... sang 'Creator'. Persis seperti didalam cerita, sang Creator adalah seorang manusia, ia membuat buku tersebut lalu menitipkannya pada anaknya yang berada di dunia manusia dan menyegelnya."

"..."

Rin terdiam, tatapannya kosong.

"Satu-satunya cara adalah memastikan buku itu, bisa aku melihat buku itu?" pintaku pada Rin. Tiba-tiba titik-titik air jatuh diwajah Rin, Rin... menangis.

"Kenapa, Len..."

Aku hanya diam. Rin mengusap wajahnya, berusaha menghapus air matanya.

"Kenapa ayah tidak memusnahkan buku seperti itu? buku itu akan merusak dunia! kenapa ayah begitu egois dan nggak memikirkan hal seperti itu!? apa ayah nggak berpikir demon seperti Len akan terluka demi mengamankan buku itu!? padahal Len demon, tapi masih memikirkan manusia... dan kenapa harus aku yang membawa buku itu... hiks.." Rin terisak, tubuhnya gemetar, kenyataan yang pahit untuknya... ayah yang disayanginya menyimpan buku seperti itu demi ego-nya. Walau... sedikit tidak aku mengerti perasaan sang Creator.

Aku bangkit dari tempat tidur lalu memposisikan diriku untuk duduk diatas tempat tidur, tubuhku tergerak untuk memeluk Rin yang tengah gemetar, titik-titik air mata masih berjatuhan. Aku mendekap Rin bagai benda yang paling berharga yang pernah aku miliki.

"Rin, kurasa... sedikit banyak aku mengerti apa yang ayahmu pikirkan."

Rin terdiam. Tidak berniat lepas dari pelukanku. Ia hanya memegang erat bajuku.

"Ayahmu benar-benar mencintai dunianya... buku yang ia ciptakan, tidak disangka akan menimbulkan kehebohan. Buku yang ia buat sepenuh hati, ia jaga baik-baik... tidak bisa dimusnahkannya begitu saja. Aku rasa ayahmu sudah memikirkan hal ini, buktinya ia menyegel bukunya dan menitipkannya padamu... anak yang begitu ia sayangi. Kenapa ia menitipkan buku yang begitu penting baginya maupun kelangsungan dunia demon padamu... itu karena ia percaya padamu, sama seperti aku yang mempercayaimu dan memberitahu identitasku sebagai demon. Ayahmu percaya, suatu hari nanti, anak kesayangannya akan berhasil mencari jalan keluar.."

Rin menangis... ia mendengarkan perkataanku sambil menahan tangisnya, genggaman tangannya semakin erat.

"Entah sejak kapan, aku sudah memandang dirimu sebagai yang paling berharga yang pernah aku miliki, Rin... selama ini, aku selalu menghadapi masalah sendirian. Tapi, sekarang ada Rin. Kamu bukannya menghambat pergerakanku seperti yang kamu pikirkan, tapi aku senang tidak sendirian.."

"Len... boleh aku ikut bersamamu? seperti yang kamu bilang, sebagai putri ayah... aku ingin mencari jalan keluar untuk buku itu.."

Rin berkata demikian sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam pelukanku.

"Aku berjanji, aku akan melindungimu apapun yang terjadi nanti.." ucapku seraya mengelus kepala Rin.

Rin tertawa, tangisannya berubah menjadi senyuman. "Terima kasih, Len.." lalu ia memelukku erat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Rumah tua: 16.45]**

Rin berniat menungguku lebih lama walau sekarang sudah sore, tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkannya terus berada ditempat ini... jadi dengan berbagai alasan, aku menyuruhnya untuk pulang, dan Rin berniat untuk kembali kesini lagi besok dengan membawa buku Demon Routes.

Aku menyuruh Rin untuk segera pulang bukannya karena aku benci kehadirannya disini, tapi... sejak tadi, aku merasakan hawa lain yang mengitari rumah ini, bukan Hacca manusia... aku tidak yakin, tapi sepertinya sejak tadi aku dan Rin diawasi oleh demon.

Apa dia sudah mengetahui bahwa Rin yang membawa buku Demon Routes? apa ada kemungkinan bahwa ia akan mengincar Rin juga? kapan ia akan bergerak? aku... tidak tahu itu. Satu hal yang aku tahu, saat ini aku benar-benar tidak bisa diandalkan...

Tubuhku serasa mati rasa. Bangun untuk tadi saja membuat seluruh badanku sakit. Mantra yang mengenaiku dari serangan Lui ditambah luka tebasan disepanjang punggungku, juga luka dikakiku... semuanya belum sembuh total, dan untungnya tulang kakiku yang patah sudah kembali normal, sih.

Setidaknya penyembuhanku akan lebih cepat jika aku mendapat obat dari dunia demon. Apa daya... sekarang aku tidak bisa pergi kesana, bergerak saja sudah susah... bagaimana aku akan melindungi Rin nantinya?

Sebab mulai sekarang... keadaan Rin akan ikut terancam. Jika tikus mata-mata itu membeberkan semua yang ia dengar hari ini, otomatis Rin juga akan jadi incaran. Aku... harus melakukan sesuatu.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Nisshoku's Note:**

Ahai! halo! Yuu balik bawa chapter dua, dan... selesai! karena disini keberadaan buku Demon Routes-nya udah ditemuin, jadi mungkin mulai sekarang demon lain bakal ngejar-ngejar Len sama Rin... entah gimana nantinya, aku juga nggak tahu.. *plak*

Chapter selanjutnya, rencananya aku pengen buat Len sama Rin punya rekan lain, lagian... Len juga lagi sakit, 'kan? mungkin lebih rame lebih seru? *dor* dan di chapter ini, aku berusaha bikin adegan bertarung, tapi kok rasanya hambar? iya, hambar banget... *pundung* tolong review, krisarnya... kritik atau saran juga! *bungkukin badan* makasih banyak untuk yang udah baca! *bungkukin badan lagi* semoga kita ketemu lagi! bai~ bai~


	3. Enemy Become Friend

**Disclaimer:**

Vocaloid © Crypton Media Future – Yamaha

**.**

**Fiction by:**

Yuu Nisshoku

**.**

**Warning:**

Typo, OOC, OOT, AU(?), etc.

**.**

**The Book of Demon Routes**

**.**

**Chapter 3:**

Enemy Become Friend

* * *

_TOK, TOK, TOK..._

Rin mengetuk pintu rumah tua tempat Len tinggal, "Len, ini aku, Rin!" ujarnya.

Hari ini, sepulang sekolah Rin mengunjungi Len, ia tidak ingin dimarahi lagi karena kemarin ia membolos sekolah, walaupun itu memang keadaan darurat yang tidak akan disangka-sangka siapapun.

"Masuklah, Rin!" seru Len dari dalam. Rin tersenyum mendengarnya. Kali ini Rin datang dengan membawa buku Demon Routes.

"Selamat datang, Rin.." sapa Len yang sedang duduk disofa.

"..."

Rin terdiam saat melihat pemandangan disekitar Len, yaitu ada dua demon yang pernah menyerang Len... Lui dan Piko.

"A-Ah, R-Rin... mereka..." ucap Len terbata-bata ingin menjelaskan situasi.

"Oh, Len... bukannya dia gadis yang kemarin?" tanya Piko yang sedang membawa nampan berisi kopi, yang diserahkannya pada Len.

"Dia bukan pacarmu, Len? kau 'kan melindunginya mati-matian..." sambung seorang lainnya yakni Lui, sambil meminum jus buah kemasan kotak dan memakan pizza.

"Aaaaaahhhh!" teriak Rin, yang membuat sekitarnya tersontak kaget.

"R-Rin? ada apa?" tanya Len bingung.

Rin bergegas membuka tasnya, mengambil sebuah bungkusan, lalu melempar garam yang ia dapat dari bungkus tersebut.

"Demon jelek! rasakan ini!" seru Rin.

_PRUUSSTT...!_

"Puaaaahh...! uhuk, uhuk! perih! gadis nakal! apa yang kau lakukan!?" garam yang dilempar Rin mengenai Lui, dan membuat tubuhnya mengeluarkan asap.

"Aku membawa tiga bungkus garam, dan aku akan menguburmu hidup-hidup!"

"T-Tenang, Rin! jangan lempar garam lagi!" cegah Len, ia menahan tangan kanan Rin yang hendak melemparkan garam pada Lui.

"Kenapa Len!? mereka demon yang kemarin, 'kan!?"

"Benar... akan aku jelaskan padamu, kamu mau tenang dan mendengarkan aku 'kan?" bujuk Len pada Rin, Len menyuruh Rin agar duduk dulu dan menenangkan dirinya.

"Begini Rin..." ucap Len lalu melihat kearah Rin, namun yang ada... Rin malah saling pelotot melototi dengan Lui. Sekali lagi, Len harus memperingati mereka berdua untuk tenang. Len kembali memulai pembicaraannya.

"Mereka bukanlah musuh kita lagi, aku melepaskan segel-ku sehingga mereka bisa keluar dari dunia bayangan dan aku meminta bantuan mereka untuk mengambilkanku obat dari dunia demon.. selain itu, aku ingin mereka mengawasimu selama kondisiku belum membaik.."

"Eh!? m-memangnya ada apa, Len?" tanya Rin kebingungan.

"Kemarin, aku merasa kalau kita telah dimata-matai oleh demon. Aku yakin, hawa yang aku rasakan bukanlah Hacca yang berkumpul saking pekatnya, tapi memang ada demon yang mengamati tempat ini kemarin. Aku sudah memasang pelindung disekitar rumah ini, tapi aku takut kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa padamu di area yang tidak bisa aku jangkau selama aku belum sembuh total, kamu mengerti 'kan Rin?"

"Tenang saja, kami tidak akan melakukan hal buruk, Len telah melepaskan kami dari dunia bayangan itu, jadi kami akan mengikuti Len dan menjadi rekannya.." terang Piko tenang.

"Dan tolong jangan melempariku dengan garam, walau hanya garam saja tidak akan membuatku mati, tapi aku benci hal itu." sambung Lui dingin.

"M-Maaf, aku benar-benar minta maaf.." ujar Rin merasa bersalah .

"Bagaimana kalau kita mulai dari awal lagi? perkenalkan, namaku Piko dan yang disana itu Lui. Kami demon pedang kembar.."

"Namaku Kagamine Rin, panggil saja Rin... wah! jadi kalian kembar? kok nggak mirip?"

"Bukan, julukan itu hanya berlaku pada pedang kami, pedang emas dan perak... bisa dibilang kami ini partner. Gampangnya, kekuatan pedang akan bertambah jika bersama.." terang Piko singkat. Rin mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Kalau penjelasan itu bahkan tidak kamu mengerti, bodohmu nggak ketulungan."

"Uh... kamu masih marah padaku ya, Lui?"

"Ini untukmu, Rin.." Piko menyuguhkan Rin secangkir teh.

"Wah... ternyata kalian mengkomsumsi makanan yang sama seperti manusia, ya!" Rin menerima teh dari Piko dengan senang hati "Makasih, Piko!"

Piko balas tersenyum, "Dibilang begitu juga sih, nggak... pada dasarnya, kami para demon memang nggak makan."

"Setidaknya, jika kamu datang kemari, keadaan rumah tidak berdebu dan makanan tersedia disini.." lanjut Len sambil meneguk kopi yang telah dibuat Piko.

"Kalau dilihat lagi, memang rumah ini terlihat lebih bersih, sih... terima kasih, kalian melakukannya demi aku.." Rin begitu senang dengan suasana ini.

"Ternyata makanan manusia gampang dibuat ya, aku mulai tertarik untuk mencobanya... dan ternyata, disini ada demon yang benar-benar hobi dengan makanan manusia.."

Piko, Len dan Rin langsung menatap demon yang tengah asyik meneguk jus buah dan pizza yang baru diantar lewat _delivery service_.

"Berisik!" protes Lui.

"Kami nggak ngomong apa-apa, lho.."

"Ah! Len, aku sudah membawa bukunya!" Rin mengeluarkan buku Demon Routes dari dalam tas sekolahnya, lalu meletakkannya diatas meja.

"Jadi... ini buku yang selalu dieluh-eluhkan itu?" Piko memperhatikan buku tersebut.

"Kita hanya tinggal menghancurkan buku ini, 'kan? bagaimana kalau kita yang mencobanya?" tawar Lui pada Piko yang sudah membawa pedang yang dikeluarkannya lewat sihir.

"Sebenarnya aku ragu kalau buku ini bisa hancur begitu saja, sebab sang Creator pastilah sangat menyayangi buku ini... tapi, bisa kita coba." balas Piko. Dalam sekejap, Lui dan Piko menghunuskan pedang mereka yang telah dialiri sihir secara bersamaan.

_WHUUUSSSHH...!_

Namun yang terjadi hanya terpaan angin kencang dari serangan ke buku tersebut. Kesimpulannya, serangan secara langsung gagal digunakan. Bahkan sisi pedang Lui dan Piko yang permukaan menyentuh buku sedikit retak karenanya.

"Menurut cerita, sang Creator menyegelnya dengan mantra yang hanya bisa dibaca oleh seseorang. Kita bisa saja menyuruh 'seseorang' itu membacanya, mungkin didalam buku ini ada cara untuk menghancurkan buku itu sendiri, tapi yang menjadi masalahnya sekarang, siapa orang itu?" Len mulai memutar otaknya mencari jalan keluar.

"Rin, apa kamu pernah dititipi semacam pesan atau apa, oleh ayahmu?" tanya Piko kemudian.

Sebelumnya, Len sudah menceritakan soal buku demon Routes yang dimiliki Rin serta ayahnya-lah yang disebut sebagai Creator.

Rin menggelengkan kepala tanda tidak tahu... satu hal yang Rin tahu, buku itu tiba-tiba saja berada dikamarnya.

"Len, kau 'kan kuat... juga ahli segel, apa kamu nggak bisa membuka bukunya?" usul Lui.

"Entahlah... mantra jenis apa yang digunakan... aku nggak tahu, apalagi dengan kondisiku yang sekarang.." Len memberi jawaban yang meragukan. Tapi, ia menggigit jarinya dan mencoba untuk menuliskan mantra disana.

Setelah Len menuliskan mantra dengan huruf yang tidak bisa dibaca baik oleh demon maupun manusia, Len memfokuskan pikirannya, dengan tangan yang masih menyentuh buku tersebut – tangan kanan yang ia gunakan untuk membuat mantra lewat darah tadi.

"Buka!"

Begitu Len mengucapkan kata tersebut, buku itu bereaksi, Demon Routes itu bergetar seperti terjadi gejolak yang kuat didalamnya.

"Ukh...!" Len kesakitan. Tangan kanannya yang menyentuh buku itu terasa terbakar, karena tidak kuat lagi, akhirnya Len melepaskan tangannya... dan mantra yang ditulis Len menggunakan darahnya menghilang, pembukaan segel oleh Len gagal dilakukan.

"L-Len! tanganmu! tanganmu terbakar!" seru Rin cemas melihat tangan Len yang penuh luka bakar, kulit Len terlihat mengelupas dan sedikit gosong.

"Rin, tolong ambilkan botol kecil dengan cairan ungu itu," pinta Piko. Dengan cekatan, Rin mengambil botol tersebut, lalu memberikannya pada Piko.

Piko pun langsung mengoleskan cairan itu pada tangan Len, lalu membalutnya dengan perban.

"Jadi... itu obat yang berasal dari dunia demon?" tanya Rin pada Piko. Piko mengangguk, mengiyakan pertanyaan Rin.

"Akhirnya... Len lagi yang menjadi korban. Segelnya benar-benar kuat.." gumam Lui.

Sekarang, semuanya harus memutar otak, memikirkan bagaimana cara untuk membuka ataupun memusnahkan buku tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Rumah tua: 16.33]**

Sekarang, Rin sudah pulang ditemani oleh Piko. Kecemasan Len bisa berkurang karena itu. Len meminta Piko untuk mengantar Rin tepat sampai didepan gerbang rumahnya.

'_Sejak tadi, belum ada tanda-tanda demon yang menyerang Rin ataupun mengamati kami... apa karena tembok pelindung yang aku buat? dan sekarang buku itu berada ditanganku. Sebaiknya demon itu langsung berhadapan denganku dan jangan melibatkan Rin..'_

Len terus memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi sambil berbaring diatas tempat tidurnya, dan memikirkan strategi untuk mengatasi kemungkinan terburuk.

**[Rumah keluarga Kagamine: 16.34]**

SYUUUTT...

"Whoa! hebat! teleportasi yang hemat biaya dan mempersingkat waktu, ya! praktis!" seru Rin kagum. Ia baru saja berpindah tempat menggunakan mantra Piko... sehingga dalam sekejap, Rin sudah sampai didepan gerbang rumahnya.

"Yah... begitulah," ucap Piko sambil tersenyum.

"Eh, eh! kalau aku telat sekolah, aku bisa pakai mantra lagi, nggak?" pinta Rin dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Wah... kalau itu sih, coba minta ke Len saja.." ucap Piko keberatan. Rin tertawa karena itu, akhirnya Rin masuk kedalam rumah setelah mengucapkan "Sampai jumpa!" pada Piko. Kemudian Piko menghilang dalam mantra.

Saat Rin hendak membuka pintu rumah, tiba-tiba dari belakang Rin...

_GREB!_

"...!?"

"Tenanglah, nona... aku datang kemari untuk meminjammu sebentar.."

"Mmmhh!"

Rin tidak bisa berkata-kata karena tiba-tiba mulut Rin dibekap oleh seseorang dari belakangnya. Rin juga berusaha melepaskan diri dari orang itu, namun orang itu memegang tangan Rin dengan kuat.

"Percuma nona pemilik Demon Routes memberi perlawanan..."

"!"

'_D-Dia... sejak kapan ada di belakangku? jangan-jangan dia demon yang pernah dikatakan Len!? jadi dia yang memata-matai kami!? apa yang harus aku lakukan!?'_

Seketika itu juga, Rin langsung menghilang dibalik mantra yang dibuat oleh demon tersebut. Demon itu telah menculik Rin.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Nisshoku's Note:**

Halo! akhirnya chapter tiga selesai! puja kerang ajaib...! *lha?*

Sebelumnya maaaafff! karena Yuu lama update, ada masalah sama koneksi internet, jadi baru update sekarang... sekali lagi maaf! *bungkuk-bungkuk* Chapter tiganya lebih sedikit dibanding chapter-chapter lain ya... yah, disini cuma nyeritain Piko sama Lui yang udah jadi temennya Len sama Rin aja sih... selain itu, alurnya kecepetan ya? huhuhu... *pundung*

Rasanya itu aja yang bisa aku sampaiin sekarang. Sekian, saran, kritik dan krisarnya semua diterima lewat review! makasi untuk yang udah baca! *bungkukin badan* semoga kita ketemu lagi di chapter empat! Bai~ bai~

* * *

Rin: Interupsi! kok kita baru muncul di chapter tiga-nya?

Hijiri: Kata Yuu-chan, chapter tiga kali ini sedikit, jadi ada ruang untuk curhatan(?) kalian.

Len: Apa-apaan nih? kok sebagai tokoh utama nasibku kayaknya malang banget!? dari chapter satu lho!

Hijiri: Silakan tanya langsung pada Authornya.

Lui: Terus, aku sama Piko kalah gitu aja sama Len? konyol banget!

Len: Jangan-jangan di chapter depan aku bakal sekarat? koma? terus akhirnya peranku lebih banyak diambil Piko!?

Piko: Eh...?

Hijiri: *kasih kertas ke Len* Alamat Author...

Len: *ambil kertas* _Thanks. _Lui, hari ini kita coba menu 'manusia panggang'. Pertama, kita cari dulu bahannya 'di alamat ini'.

Lui: _Yes, Sir! I'm working on it!_

-o0o-


	4. Salvation

**Disclaimer:**

Vocaloid © Crypton Media Future – Yamaha

**.**

**Fiction by:**

Yuu Nisshoku

**.**

**Warning:**

Typo, OOC, OOT, AU(?), etc.

**.**

**The Book of Demon Routes**

**.**

**Chapter 4:**

Salvation

* * *

**[Rumah tua: 16.37]**

"Sepertinya kita memang harus kesana... kalau kita beruntung, kita bisa menemukannya dengan cepat dibalik distorsi ruang."

"Kamu sudah pernah kesana?"

Len dan Piko terlihat berbincang-bincang bersama, ditemani teh dan sepiring kue... namun, sepertinya mereka membicarakan sesuatu yang cukup serius.

"Sudah... dengan Lui. Bukannya kamu sudah sering memasuki distorsi ruang? jadi gampang saja menemukannya... kalau tidak salah kamu sering terlihat bersama dengan demon tingkat tinggi itu 'kan? uhm... namanya..."

"Lupakan, aku tidak suka membahas bedebah itu." raut wajah Len terlihat marah.

"Maaf," ucap Piko kemudian.

"Aku sudah sering memasuki distorsi ruang, tapi aku belum pernah berkunjung ke perpustakaan itu..."

"Sepertinya kamu bukan tipe yang gemar membaca, Len..."

"Aku membaca jika ada perlu saja kok. Oh, ya... Piko, tadi Rin sudah sampai di rumah 'kan?"

"Iya, saat aku kembali, Rin hendak membuka pintu rumahnya."

Len mengangguk lalu meminum teh yang dibuat Piko. Tiba-tiba, dari arah pintu Lui berlari menuju tempat Len dan Piko duduk.

"Kalian! coba lihat ini! aku menemukannya dihalaman!"

Dengan tergesa-gesa, Lui memperlihatkan sepucuk surat, disana pula, terdapat tetes darah seseorang. Len membaca surat tersebut, tepat sesudah Len membaca surat itu, raut wajah Len berubah pucat dan tanpa sengaja Len menjatuhkan surat itu.

"Ada apa Len?" tanya Piko lalu mengambil suratnya, Piko membaca isi pesannya.

"Len... ini... darah Rin 'kan?" tanya Piko ragu, jika tidak salah itu merupakan bau darah Rin.

Len terduduk di sofa. "Gumiya... demon pengendali boneka itu menculik Rin... ia meminta tebusan berupa buku Demon Routes, jika tidak... Rin akan dibunuhnya."

"Malam ini, diatap sekolah Rin, ya..." Piko membaca surat itu. Len mengangguk.

"Jadi, apa rencanamu Len? apa kau akan memberikan buku itu?" tanya Lui.

Len diam... ia berpikir keras untuk hal ini. Sebenarnya, Len lebih memikirkan keselamatan Rin, tapi... apakah bijak jika ia meninggalkan buku yang menjadi penentu nasib dunia demon pada demon seperti itu?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Atap sekolah Rin; SMA Tsubaki: 16.40]**

"Aku nggak akan membiarkanmu mendapatkan Demon Routes itu!" seru Rin pada demon dihadapannya. Tubuh Rin tidak diikat untuk mengunci pergerakannya, tapi tetap saja... Rin tidak mungkin kabur dengan terjun dari atap lantai tiga.

"Sebenarnya, aku ragu untuk menculikmu..." ujar Gumiya, demon pengendali boneka yang membawa Rin.

"Hah? apa maksudmu?"

"Aku ragu apakah kau cukup berharga untuk Len sampai-sampai ia rela menukarmu dengan Demon Routes... tapi, yah... kita lihat saja, apakah Len akan datang atau tidak... tapi, jika ia benar-benar tidak datang... aku akan menghabisimu sebagai pelampiasan kemarahanku.."

"..."

**[Rin POV]**

Hwaa! sifatnya buruk banget! tapi... aku juga nggak tahu seberapa jauh Len menganggapku...

"_Entah sejak kapan, aku sudah memandang dirimu sebagai yang paling berharga yang pernah aku miliki, Rin... selama ini, aku selalu menghadapi masalah sendirian. Tapi, sekarang ada Rin. Kamu bukannya menghambat pergerakanku seperti yang kamu pikirkan, tapi aku senang tidak sendirian.."_

_BLUSSHH..._

Kalau mengingat perkataan Len itu... aku jadi malu sendiri, aku benar-benar senang Len mengucapkannya...

Tapi, apa yang bisa aku lakukan sekarang? aku nggak mau merepotkan Len...

_KLANG...!_

Eh? kenapa tiba-tba pagar besi pembatas atap rusak?

"Kembalikan Rin, ikan teri!"

Itu... Lui dan Piko! mereka datang!

"Lui! Piko!"

"Wah... nggak sopan, aku juga punya nama lho, namaku Gumiya... lalu, kenapa malah si pedang kembar yang datang? bukankah kalian sudah disegel oleh Len?" Gumiya bertanya dengan nada meremehkan. Awas saja, kakimu bisa dibuat putus oleh mereka!

"Len tidak bisa datang, jadi kami yang menggantikannya." ujar Piko tenang.

"Kalian tidak terlihat membawa bukunya, sepertinya kalian meminta cara kasar, ya.." sahut Gumiya, sekarang ia mendekat kearahku, apa yang akan dilakukannya?

"Tentu saja, kami nggak akan membiarkan buku itu jatuh ke tangan demon seperti kamu. Rin, yang tadi itu masih, 'kan?"

Hah? apa yang dimaksud Lui 'yang tadi'? ...ah! garam! ya, aku mengerti arah pembicaraan Lui!

"Ya!"

"Bagus, sekarang saatnya, Rin!"

**[Normal POV]**

Begitu Lui memberi aba-aba, Rin langsung menyebarkan garam pada Gumiya yang sebelumnya ia gunakan pada Lui.

"Ukh!" Gumiya merasa sekujur tubuhnya perih. Tentu saja, Rin melemparkan dua bungkus garam yang tersisa padanya.

Disaat Gumiya kesakitan dan pertahanannya melemah, dengan sigap Piko melesat kearah Gumiya, sementara Lui mengamankan Rin.

Piko mengaliri pedangnya dengan mantra, lalu menebas dada Gumiya, tapi disaat itu juga... sosok Gumiya berubah menjadi boneka manekin.

"Sial... ternyata hanya boneka. Pengendali boneka itu benar-benar ahli..." Lui geram karena tidak berhasil membunuh Gumiya yang asli.

"J-Jadi, dimana Gumiya yang asli?" tanya Rin kebingungan.

"Gawat..." gumam Piko. "A-Ada apa, Piko?"

"Sejak awal, ini hanya pancingan untuk kita. Ia menggunakan Rin sebagai umpan... dan target Gumiya sebenarnya adalah Len... ia tahu kita tidak akan memberikannya Demon Routes, dan yang sekarang memegang buku itu adalah Len, apalagi kondisi Len lemah, jadi saat ini adalah saat-saat yang menguntungkan buatnya.." terang Piko pada Lui dan Rin.

"Len..." gumam Rin khawatir dengan keadaan Len.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Rumah tua]**

_SYUUT... TAP._

"Halo, Len... dimana buku Demon Routes itu sekarang?"

Dalam sekejap, Gumiya sudah berhasil masuk kedalam rumah. Len tersontak kaget.

"K-Kau... bagaimana kamu bisa memasuki rumah ini?" tanya Len was-was.

"Oh... jadi yang tadi itu pelindung? karena saking nggak bergunanya, aku kira itu apa.."

"..."

'_Benar-benar deh, demon ini sombong sekali...'_ benak Len kesal.

"Aku kira akan sulit menembus pelindung itu, tapi ternyata tidak, dengan kondisimu yang seperti itu, tentu saja pelindung itu memiliki banyak celah untuk diterobos... dan aku membuat lagi pelindung saat aku masuk.."

"... untuk apa?"

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkan demon pedang kembar itu mencampuri urusan kita. Mereka pasti akan datang untuk menolongmu, jadi aku membuat pelindung agar mereka tidak bisa masuk. Pengendali bayangan yang cukup populer di dunia iblis apalagi sampai masuk demon tingkat... ah, lupakan, aku kesal jika tahu itu, demon sepertimu memang lumayan merepotkan, ya... tapi dengan kondisimu sekarang, bukankah itu sesuatu yang menguntungkan buatku?"

"Jangan meremehkanku, boneka perca... kau terlalu percaya diri."

"Ini kenyataan, lho... bagaimana kalau kita buktikan sekarang?"

_WHUSSHH..._

Gumiya membuat sebuah mantra yang memunculkan boneka-boneka yang terlihat seperti boneka manekin dalam jumlah banyak. Jemari tangan Gumiya menari, mengatur dan menggerakan pergerakan tiap boneka.

"Kita mulai, ya..." ucap Gumiya dengan seringainya. Len mengambil ancang-ancang, bersiap untuk menghindari serangan yang mungkin terjadi.

Kemudian, Gumiya menggerakkan jari tangan kanannya. Ia mengangkat tangan kanannya ke udara, dan saat itu juga lima boneka menyerang Len sekaligus.

_DRAK, DRAK, DRAK, DRAK, DRAK!_

Len menghindari setiap serangan dari kelima boneka, Len melompat kekiri, baru saja salah satu kaki Len menginjak lantai, serangan datang lagi, sehingga Len melompat kekanan, terus menghindar seperti itu.

Setelah Len perhatikan, dimasing-masing ujung tangan dan kaki semua boneka terdapat pisau tajam yang dilumuri racun, lantai yang terkena racun itu pun sedikit meleleh karenanya.

Len harus fokus pada serangan sepuluh boneka itu. Ya, tidak hanya lima, Gumiya mengendalikan sepuluh boneka.

"Berikan aku bukunya, jika tidak... aku akan benar-benar menghabisimu, Len."

"Berisik... langkahi dulu mayatku..."

_ZWIIINGG...!_

"Akh...!" pekik Lui kesakitan. Tangannya dipenuhi luka bakar akibat berusaha menerobos pelindung yang dibuat Gumiya. Lui, Piko dan Rin telah sampai sejak tadi, namun pelindung itu sudah terpasang. Mereka tidak bisa menghancurkan pelindung itu.

"L-Lui! jangan memaksakan dirimu lagi!" Rin berusaha menghentikan Lui yang sejak tadi berusaha menerobos pelindung.

Rin memegang tangan Lui, melihat keadaan tangannya yang gosong, darah pun sedikit keluar dari balik luka Lui, luka itu terlihat seperti kulit yang meleleh. Lui mengumpat kesal karena tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Kita hanya bisa menunggu disini dan berharap Len baik-baik saja.." Piko pun terlihat putus asa.

"Len, kumohon... kau harus kuat!" pinta Rin yang benar-benar khawatir.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_DRAK! DRAK! DRAK!_

Lagi-lagi Len harus menghindari serangan bertubi-tubi yang dilancarkan Gumiya lewat bonekanya. Dengan lihainya, Gumiya memainkan bonekanya tanpa memberi sedikit pun Len kesempatan untuk bebas...

Kaki dari salah satu boneka mulai terangkat untuk menancapkan pisau berlumur racun pada Len tepat dikepala, tentu saja Len menahannya dengan sebelah tangannya, menepisnya lalu menghindar.

"Menyerahlah, Len... kamu tidak akan bisa lepas dari jangkauan boneka ini..."

'_Gumiya terus memainkan bonekanya, jika aku menghentikan Gumiya, maka lenyap sudah boneka-boneka ini... seandainya aku bisa mengunci pergerakan bonekanya, tentu saja ada celah bagiku untuk menyegel Gumiya dalam dunia bayangan..'_

Len terus memikirkan rencana sambil menghindar, melompat bahkan berguling untuk menghindar... serangan boneka itu sangat ganas.

Saat Len melompat, belum sempat kakinya berpijak dilantai untuk melakukan lompatan menghindar lagi, dua boneka telah menunggunya dibelakang.

"!"

_CRAK..! CRAK..! CRAK..! CRAK..!_

Len yang tidak dapat menghindar dan masih dalam posisi melayang terkena empat pisau beracun dari kedua tangan boneka.

"Akh!" teriak Len kesakitan. Kali ini, persendian kedua tangan dan kaki Len yang menjadi sasaran, persendiannya terlihat seperti meleleh dan kulitnya terkelupas... Len pun jatuh terkelungkup karena itu.

"Uhuk! uhuk!" dari sudut mulut Len, darah biru mengalir keluar... racunnya mulai memasuki tubuh Len.

"Kasihan sekali... coba saja kau memberikan buku itu dari awal, kejadian seperti ini mungkin tidak akan terjadi... tapi, yah... kamu sudah terlanjur membuatku marah, jadi kita lanjutkan saja.." ujar Gumiya santai sambil menggerakkan jemarinya.

Len berusaha bangkit , namun kakinya mati rasa, sehingga Len kembali terjatuh.

'_Sial, racunnya mulai menyebar... walau racun ini dalam kadar segini nggak akan membuatku mati, pergerakanku akan melambat... harus cepat memikirkan cara..'_

Len melirik kearah Gumiya yang menggerakan sebuah boneka dengan pisau yang cukup besar ditangannya. Ujung pisau itu dilumuri racun, dan boneka itu mendekat kearah Len.

'_Pasti kadar racunnya lebih tinggi, jadi Gumiya berniat membunuhku dengan satu serangan terakhir?'_

Len mencoba bangkit kembali, walau dengan tubuh yang gemetar karena reaksi racun... akhirnya Len masih bisa berdiri... ia menggigit jari tangan kanannya.

"Wow... kau memang tidak bisa diremehkan ya... masih bisa berdiri juga? nggak sakit? gimana kalau aku segera membunuhmu agar rasa sakitnya hilang?"

Gumiya lalu mengangkat tangan kanannya keudara, lalu mengarahkannya kebawah, dan saat itu pula, boneka serangan terakhir itu melesat kearah Len, dan...

_JLEB...!_

Len tertusuk oleh pisau itu dibagian perut, darah segar dari tubuhnya mengalir menyusuri pisau, Len memuntahkan banyak darah... namun, Len tersenyum, dan membuat Gumiya tersontak dengan ekspresi itu.

Len harusnya bisa menghindar, tapi ia menerima serangan itu.

Len memegang tangan boneka tersebut dengan tangan kirinya, pisau beracun masih tertancap diperutnya. Gumiya yang buru-buru menggerakkan bonekanya untuk menjauh, tidak bisa melepaskan genggaman Len yang kuat.

Tangan kanan Len menyentuh tubuh boneka, dengan darahnya, ia membuat mantra diboneka itu.

"Buka.." gumam Len dengan mulut yang penuh dengan darah.

Sesosok monster pun bangkit dari bayangan boneka, lalu melesat menuju Gumiya.

"T-Tidak! mantra itu...!" teriak Gumiya sepertinya mengetahui arti dari bayangan itu.

"Terlambat..." gumam Len dengan senyum penuh kemenangan. Len mengulurkan tangannya, membuka telapak tangannya perlahan.

"Segel!" ucap Len, lalu mengepalkan telapak tangannya.

Saat itu juga, bayangan monster itu langsung menelan Gumiya... dibalik pekatnya warna hitam bayangan, Gumiya pun menghilang... menuju dunia bayangan tempat Len menyegelnya.

Boneka-boneka Gumiya pun berubah menjadi abu. Pelindung yang dibuat Gumiya pun menghilang...

"Pelindungnya!" seru Lui kaget begitu mengetahui pelindung yang dibuat Gumiya menghilang.

Piko, Rin dan Lui yang sejak tadi menunggu diluar pun akhirnyabisa masuk kedalam dan mendapati tubuh Len yang telah tergeletak bersimbah darah dilantai.

"L-Len..." gumam Rin yang sekarang matanya sudah berkaca-kaca melihat kondisi Len. Rin terduduk disamping Len yang penuh luka dan darah. Rin menggenggam tangan Len, titik air mata mulai jatuh menyusuri pipi Rin.

"Lui, segera bawa Len kekamarnya. Rin, balut luka Len sementara, usahakan untuk menghentikan pendarahannya. Aku akan pergi ke dunia demon untuk mencari obat... obat yang kita punya sekarang tidak akan cukup untuk keadaan Len yang seperti ini."

Lui dan Rin mengangguk bersamaan, sementara Piko mulai membuat mantra dan portal pun terbuka, Piko memasukinya lalu menghilang. Sementara Lui membawa Len ke kamar, Rin masih menggenggam erat tangan Len.

"Kumohon, bertahanlah... Len!"

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Nisshoku's Note:**

Akhirnya, chapter 4 selesai! makasih banyak untuk yang sudah baca! cuma satu yang mau aku bilang, pertarungannya hambar... oke, hambar banget... *pundung* dan lagi aku nggak tahu 'sound' nya mau kayak gimana, ah... sudahlah... semoga bisa dimengerti... hiks *tepar banjir air mata*

Baiklah... semoga kita ketemu lagi dichapter 5! Bai~ bai~


	5. Demon's Library

**Disclaimer:**

Vocaloid © Crypton Media Future – Yamaha

**.**

**Fiction by:**

Yuu Nisshoku

**.**

**Warning:**

Typo, OOC, OOT, AU(?), etc.

**.**

**The Book of Demon Routes**

**.**

**Chapter 5:**

Demon's Library

* * *

"Racunnya sudah berhenti menyebar, obatnya sukses menahan racun ditubuh Len agar tidak menyebar kebagian tubuh lain, walau sudah sebagian tubuh Len yang digerogoti racun, sih... tapi aku sudah menyiapkan obatnya. Len harus meminum obatnya setiap hari, cukup satu kali saja... dia harus istirahat penuh, aku rasa jika Len sadar nanti, tubuhnya tidak akan bisa bergerak, yah... itu saja sudah baik sih, tubuh Len memang kuat."

Piko baru saja kembali dari dunia demon lalu mengobati Len. Piko yang cukup mengerti soal obat-obatan dan tubuh demon, mengobati Len seperti seorang dokter.

"T-Terima kasih, Piko.." Rin masih terisak, sejak tadi, Rin tidak bisa berhenti menangis sampai suaranya serak. Piko menghela nafas, lalu menepuk bahu Rin.

"Len baik-baik saja, Rin. Sebaiknya kamu istirahat dulu... aku akan membuat makanan, ayo.." ajak Piko. Piko juga khawatir dengan Rin yang seperti ini.

"T-Tidak, Piko dan Lui saja duluan, nanti aku menyusul... aku akan menunggui Len sebentar lagi.." ujar Rin berusaha tersenyum.

Piko hanya mengangguk, lalu ia melangkah keluar dari kamar Len. Perlahan Piko menutup pintu, dibaliknya, Rin masih menahan tangisannya.

_BLAM..._

"Tidak apa-apa tuh? selama kamu berada di dunia demon dan sampai sekarang, dia seperti itu terus lho... hari juga sudah mulai malam, dia harus pulang 'kan?" tanya Lui yang sedari tadi menunggu dibalik pintu.

Piko melangkah menuju dapur. "Aku akan membuatkannya apel lapis karamel, mungkin lebih baik Rin memakan sesuatu yang manis... aku juga berpikir begitu, biarkan dia bersama Len dulu.."

"Aku mengerti."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ng...kau... sedang berdoa?"

"H-Hah!? L-Len!? akhirnya kau sadar!"

Sudah dua jam berlalu, dan akhirnya Len membuka matanya. Air mata Rin mulai menetes lagi setelah berdoa. Len melihat ke arah tangan Rin yang menggenggam tangannya erat sambil berdoa tadi.

"Rin, kenapa... menangis?"

"Kau tanya kenapa!? lihat dirimu, dan ingat kembali kejadian yang menimpamu! kau demon pengendali bayangan yang sekarang sudah berubah menjadi Franken Stein! bukan! kau sudah menjadi mumi! kau pikir petugas apotek tidak menanyaiku soal bermeter-meter perban yang aku beli hanya untuk membalut sekujur tubuhmu!?"

"M-Marah.. nih?" tanya Len _sweatdrop_. Len yang baru saja siuman langsung dihujani seribu satu omelan Rin sambil menangis... yah, tidak heran juga kenapa Rin sampai seperti itu.

"Apa yang kau lihat!?" omel Rin karena Len terus memperhatikannya yang sedang berusaha menghapus air mata.

"Suaramu serak... matamu juga bengkak... pasti dari tadi kau hanya diam menungguiku hingga sadar sambil terus menangis.."

"Hiks... kau pikir seberapa takut dan khawatirnya aku ketika melihat keadaanmu yang berlumuran darah begitu dan penuh luka!? kupikir kau akan mening-"

_GYUUT..._

Belum sempat Rin melanjutkan ceramahnya, Len sudah mendekapnya dengan erat. Dengan tubuh yang dipenuhi luka dan terbalut perban, Len memeluk Rin dengan kuat.

"Jangan peluk aku! l-lukamu pasti sakit..." ujar Rin yang menahan tangisnya tanpa membalas pelukan Len.

"Maaf... aku membuatmu khawatir, Rin.." hanya kata-kata sederhana itu yang bisa diucapkan Len.

Dalam diam, Rin membalas pelukan Len, ia masih terisak.

"Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkan aku, Rin.." Len tersenyum dibalik pelukan gadis yang ia sayangi. Tak lama kemudian, Len melepaskan pelukannya, begitu juga dengan Rin.

"Bagaimana kondisimu Len? kita harus beri tahu Piko dan juga Lui bahwa kau sudah sa-'"

_BLUGH!_

"Waahh!? Len!?" Rin kaget karena tiba-tiba Len ambruk kembali.

"Aduh... karena tadi itu gerakan refleks, sakitnya baru terasa sekarang..." Len terbaring dengan badan yang sudah tak bisa digerakan sekarang.

"Karena sejak tadi Rin menangis, jadi aku refleks memelukmu... aku nggak bisa membiarkan gadis yang kusayang menangis dihadapanku.." ucap Len dengan wajah yang sedikit merona.

Rin yang mendengar pernyataan Len terdiam dengan wajah yang memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

_CKLEK..._

"Len!? kau sudah sadar?" Piko yang baru masuk kamar kaget melihat Len yang sudah membuka matanya.

Len tersenyum, "Benar.." ucapnya kemudian.

"Syukurlah... ah, Rin, ini untukmu makanlah.." Piko memberikan Rin sepiring apel dengan lapisan karamel berwarna emas.

"Wah... ini untukku?" Rin menatap apel yang diberikan Piko dengan mata yang berbinar.

"Ya... sejak tadi kamu murung terus... mungkin makanan manis bisa membuatmu lebih bersemangat."

"Makasih Piko!" seru Rin berterima kasih, lalu membungkukkan badannya. Piko tersenyum senang.

"Selesai makan, Rin bisa pulang. Lui ada urusan diluar, jadi ia akan mengantarmu pulang, sekarang sudah malam... dan Len sudah siuman, jadi Rin bisa tenang, serahkan Len pada kami.." Rin mengangguk mengerti.

Selesai makan, Rin pun berpamitan pada Piko dan juga Len, setelah itu Lui pun mengantar Rin pulang dengan selamat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Rumah keluarga Kagamine: 20.12]**

"Aku pulang.."

"Rin? darimana saja kamu? ibu sempat khawatir karena sampai jam segini kamu belum pulang.."

"Um... aku ke rumah Yukari, tadi kami belajar kelompok.."

Rin terpaksa berbohong karena belum bisa menjelaskan situasi yang sebenarnya.

"Begitu... syukurlah, ibu tidak ingin kamu menghilang tiba-tiba seperti ayahmu... hanya Rin satu-satunya yang ibu punya sekarang.."

"Ibu..."

"Ah, maaf... ibu jadi teringat ayah lagi... mandilah dulu Rin, lalu kita makan.. ibu sudah buat kari," ibu Rin, Lenka pun tersenyum pada anaknya, lalu pergi menuju dapur. Namun, dibalik senyuman yang dipaksakan ibunya, Rin tahu... rasa kehilangan dan beratnya menerima kenyataan bahwa ayahnya menghilang masih tersisa.

Rin pun kembali menuju kamarnya, ia menaruh tasnya dimeja dan menjatuhkan dirinya di atas ranjang empuknya.

_BLUGH..._

"Mulai besok, aku harus memberitahu Yukari, dan untung ibu tidak tahu bahwa mataku bengkak.. ternyata cara memakai _make-up_ yang diajarkan Yukari itu berguna ya.." gumam Rin, lalu memejamkan mata sebentar.

Tak lama kemudian, Rin pergi mandi lalu ke ruang makan, disana Lenka telah menunggunya. Selesai makan Rin langsung pergi tidur. Seharian ini ia begitu lelah...

**[Keesokan harinya; SMA Tsubaki: 09.40]**

"Uhuk! uhuk! a-apa yang kau katakan tadi!?"

"Ssstt...! kecilkan suaramu, Yukarii!"

"Uhuk, maaf... aduh... aku jadi tersedak roti."

Sekarang Rin dan teman sekelasnya yaitu Yukari sedang istirahat di kantin. Rin menceritakan situasi kemarin, bahwa Rin berpura-pura belajar kelompok di rumah Yukari. Yukari yang mendengar hal itu pun kaget sampai-sampai tersedak oleh roti yang dimakannya. Yukari tidak menyangka Rin pulang selarut itu padahal ia tidak berada di rumahnya.

"J-Jadi, apa yang kamu lakukan, Rin?" tanya Yukari setelah meminum jus buahnya.

Rin bingung... apa yang harus dikatakannya pada Yukari? apa Rin harus menjelaskan tentang demon, buku, juga ayahnya? tapi... pasti hal itu sulit dipercaya. Apakah Rin harus berbohong lagi?

"Yukari, kumohon... katakan saja pada ibuku bahwa aku berada dirumahmu... sekarang aku belum bisa menjelaskan situasinya.."

"Janji kau akan memberitahuku nanti?"

"Iya! aku janji.." Rin dan Yukari pun menyatukan jari kelingking mereka tanda janji.

"Jangan-jangan Rin sudah punya pacar dan... ahem."

"B-Bukan!" seru Rin refleks dengan wajah merona.

"Iya, iya... bercanda... dilihatin orang-orang tuh~"

" .riii..." Rin mengeja nama Yukari, sebal karena ia menjahilinya sekaligus malu karena diperhatikan orang-orang di kantin.

"Sudahlah, ayo kembali ke kelas!" ajak Yukari sambil menarik tangan Rin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Rumah tua: 12.30]**

Hari ini, sepulang sekolah pun Rin kembali. Rin jadi rutin kemari, apalagi sekarang Len sedang terluka, Rin jadi lebih khawatir.

"Piko! Lui!" sapa Rin yang baru saja masuk kedalam rumah dan mendapati Piko dan Lui yang tengah duduk-duduk diruang tengah.

"Oh, Rin!" sapa Piko yang tengah membaca buku, sementara Lui masih asyik dengan pizza yang baru saja diantar ke rumah.

"Lagi baca apa?" tanya Rin pada Piko.

"Ini? aku berusaha mencari petunjuk soal Demon Routes. Siapa tahu diantara buku-buku ini ada petunjuk cara membuka segelnya.."

Rin pun melihat kearah buku yang telah dibaca Piko. Hampir 20 buku setebal kamus dengan sedikitnya 300 halaman dengan sampul yang terlihat usang dan sudah lama bertumpuk disisi kiri sofa Piko.

'_Hebat... kalau aku pasti sudah pingsan jika membaca semua buku itu,'_ benak Rin saat melihat tumpukan buku-buku tersebut.

"Lalu bagaimana hasilnya? apa kamu menemukan sesuatu?" lanjut Rin lagi.

Piko menutup buku yang dipegangnya dan menghela nafas berat.

"Nihil... dibuku ini tertulis tentang Demon Routes, tapi... cara membuka segelnya ataupun menghancurkan bukunya tidak ditulis.."

"Jadi rencananya kami akan pergi ke perpustakaan." Lui yang sejak tadi diam sambil mengunyah pizza-nya pun angkat bicara.

"Eh? perpustakaan? memangnya ada buku soal Demon Routes?" tanya Rin bingung. Ia rasa buku soal demon-demon seperti itu tidak akan ada di dunia manusia. Apalagi ayahnya yang menciptakan buku tersebut, mana mungkin didunia manusia ada buku yang memberi solusi soal segel ataupun cara menghancurkannya.

"Otakmu itu cetek banget ya? tentu saja perpustakaan milik demon!" Rin yang mendengar pernyataan dingin Lui langsung tertohok.

"A-Ah... o-otakku cetek.." gumam Rin syok.

"Jangan pikirkan perkataan si maniak pizza itu..."

"Siapa yang kau sebut maniak pizza, Piko!?" protes Lui.

"Tentu saja Rin tidak tahu, perpustakaan para demon itu letaknya dibalik distorsi ruang... manusia bisa memasuki tempat itu, tapi hanya sedikit manusia yang tahu." jelas Piko kemudian.

"Jadi kalian akan pergi kesana?"

"Begitulah... tempo hari aku sudah membicarakannya dengan Len. Karena kondisi Len saat ini, ia tidak bisa ikut... jadi aku dan Lui saja yang pergi."

"Aku ikut!" seru Rin mengancungkan sebelah tangannya dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Sudah kuduga Rin akan berkata begitu, kami akan mengajakmu atas persetujuan Len, jadi minta ijinlah pada Len dulu..." ucap Piko sambil tersenyum. Rin mengangguk tanda mengerti, lalu pergi menuju kamar Len.

"Kalau seandainya Len mengijinkan si bodoh itu pergi, apa tidak berbahaya untuknya? kita nggak tahu apa yang akan terjadi 'kan?" tanya Lui pada Piko. Sebenarnya Lui peduli pada Rin, hanya saja tidak diungkapkannya dengan baik.

"Kalau Len memperbolehkan Rin, artinya dia sudah mempertimbangkan segala kemungkinan yang akan terjadi..." ucap Piko santai. "Lagipula, soal penjaga perpustakaan itu juga... aku sudah menceritakannya pada Len sebelum Rin datang. Setidaknya, kita tahu kondisi disana. Kita pernah kesana 'kan? yah... walau cuma sekali sih.." lanjut Piko lagi. Lui hanya diam dan melanjutkan makannya.

_TOK, TOK, TOK..._

"Len, ini Rin... boleh aku masuk?" sekarang Rin sedang berada didepan pintu kamar Len.

"Masuklah Rin..." sesuai kata Len, Rin pun membuka pintu dan masuk ke kamar Len. Rin berjalan menuju tempat tidur Len, lalu duduk di kursi samping tempat tidur tersebut.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? sudah lebih baik?"

"Begitulah... luka luarku memang sudah membaik, yah... tubuh demon 'kan penyembuhannya cepat, tapi rasa sakit di tubuhku masih..." Len berkata dengan raut wajah yang tenang.

Rin hanya diam, memandangi sekujur tubuh Len yang masih dibalut perban dengan tatapan sedih.

"Aku kuat lho... jangan remehkan aku, ya.."

Rin sedikit tersontak, namun kembali tersenyum, "Ya, kamu... benar-benar kuat Len..."

"Rin, coba perlihatkan tanganmu."

"Eh? ada apa?" tanya Rin bingung, tapi Rin tetap mengulurkan kedua tangannya pada Len. Len memegang tangan Rin. Tatapannya tertuju pada sebuah luka di tangan kiri Rin.

"Benar..." gumam Len.

"Ah? benar apanya?" tanya Rin lagi. Namun saat itu pula, Rin mengerti arah ucapan Len. Len menggenggam tangan Rin lebih kuat.

"Kau tahu Rin? saat-saat dimana aku merasa lemah, nggak berdaya dan sama sekali nggak kuat itu... saat aku nggak bisa melindungimu, Rin.."

Len terdiam sebentar, ia menatap luka Rin dengan tatapan kesal. Ya, kesal karena tidak bisa melindungi Rin. Luka yang Rin dapat itu... adalah luka saat dimana Gumiya menculiknya. Surat yang dikirimkan pada Len... terdapat tetesan darah Rin, dan pastinya saat itu Gumiya melukai Rin hingga darah Rin menetesi surat tersebut.

Rin tahu apa yang dipikirkan Len, ia segera menggenggam kembali tangan Len yang menggenggam tangannya.

"Tidak apa-apa! aku kuat lho!" seru Rin semangat. Len terdiam, kemudian sudut-sudut bibirnya terangkat. Len tersenyum melihat tingkah gadis yang ia sayangi itu.

"Oh iya, Len! aku boleh ikut Piko dan Lui ke perpustakaan demon 'kan?" tanya Rin dengan mata yang berbinar-binar dan penuh semangat.

"Nggak." ucap Len langsung. Saat itu pula, Rin merasa beban seberat 100 kilogram jatuh diatas kepalanya.

"K-Kok nggak boleh?" seketika Rin jadi lesu, "...padahal, aku juga ingin berguna untuk Len! masa Len saja yang terus melindungiku? 'kan nggak adil... aku jadi nggak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk Len! padahal kupikir aku bisa membantu saat ini.." gumam Rin seperti merapal mantra, karena Len tidak memperbolehkannya ikut.

Len menghela nafas, ia sudah menduga reaksi Rin. "Aku ijinkan kamu ikut dengan satu syarat..." ucap Len kemudian.

Seketika itu pula, Rin bangkit dari beban 100 kilogram-nya lalu mengangguk dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Kamu harus menuruti apa yang dikatakan Piko, dan jangan sampai berpisah dari mereka berdua.."

"Yes, Sir!" seru Rin semangat dengan tangan menghormat. Len hanya tersenyum sambil berharap tidak akan terjadi hal-hal gawat selama Rin pergi.

Setelah berbincang-bincang bersama Len dan memberi obat pada Len dibantu dengan Piko, Rin kemudian makan bersama di rumah itu – bersama Piko dan Lui. Tepat pukul setengah lima sore, Rin, Lui dan Piko mulai pergi ke kota.

"Untuk masuk ke distorsi ruang, diperlukan kekuatan khusus. Rin pegangan pada Lui, jangan sampai tersesat, kita akan memasuki distorsi ruang sekarang." perintah Piko. Rin pun berpegangan tangan pada Lui – walau sebenarnya Lui tidak suka.

Rin mengedarkan pandangannya, sebenarnya dimana letak perpustakaan itu? baru saja Rin mengedarkan pandangannya sebentar, Piko yang berjalan didepannya sudah menghilang.

"E-Eh!? Lui! Piko dima-"

"Disana rupanya." Lui pun langsung menarik Rin yang tengah kebingungan mencari Piko. Lui menarik Rin ke celah kecil diantara bangunan-bangunan toko. Saking kecilnya, hanya hewan merayap seperti cicak saja yang yang bisa lewat.

"L-Lui! kita nabrak bangunan!" seru Rin menutup matanya karena ia pikir akan bertabrakan dengan tembok.

_SYUUUT... TAP._

"Aku nggak mungkin membawamu menabrak tembok, bodoh! buka matamu!"

Mendengar perkataan Lui, Rin membuka matanya... dan sekarang Rin berada didepan sebuah bangunan yang besar, disekeliling bangunan itu semuanya hitam, hanya terlihat cahaya-cahaya kecil yang berterbangan bak kunang-kunang.

"D-Dimana ini? apa ini yang namanya distorsi ruang? be-benar-benar butuh kemampuan khusus ya..." ujar Rin tertegun dengan apa yang baru saja ia alami.

"Kita sudah sampai Rin."

"P-Piko!? kupikir kamu menghilang kemana!" seru Rin cemas.

"Kalau dibandingkan Piko, sih... yang harusnya dicemaskan menghilang dan tersesat itu kamu." ujar Lui datar yang seperti biasa sukses membuat Rin tertohok.

"Sudahlah... maaf ya, tadi aku mencari keberadaan pasti ruang ini, jadi kalian bisa mengikutiku dibelakang. Ayo, Rin... kita masuk." ajak Piko ramah. Mereka pun melangkah pergi menuju pintu masuk perpustakaan.

"Jadi... ini perpustakaan para demon?" tanya Rin sambil melihat tampak luar bangunan.

"Benar... Rin berpeganganlah pada Lui, perpustakaan ini... sampai lima puluh lantai kebawah tanah, lho..."

Dengan cekatan, Rin memegang tangan Lui – masih dengan Lui yang merasa keberatan, tapi mau apalagi.

'_Li-Lima puluh lantai ke bawah tanah...!?'_

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Nisshoku's Note**

Oke, itu dia chapter lima-nya! makasih banyak untuk yang sudah baca! *bungkuk-bungkuk*

Mulai dari sini, aku mau bikin sesuatu yang sedikit beda soal segel Demon Routes... entah kesampaian atau nggak... saya pun bingung dengan fic ini... *ditebas* dan saya mulai sadar... kayaknya fic ini mestinya bergenre action ya... setelah saya baca yang isi adegan-adegan bertarung gitu *cengo* walau pertarungannya hambar mungkin... huhuhu... *pundung*

Ah, dari pada saya berbacot lagi, silakan masukkan krisar, kritik dan saran untuk fic ini lewat review! semoga kita ketemu lagi dichapter selanjutnya! terakhir makasih banyak! Bai~ bai~


	6. Demon's Library – part 2

**Disclaimer:**

Vocaloid © Crypton Media Future – Yamaha

**.**

**Fiction by:**

Yuu Nisshoku

**.**

**Warning:**

Typo, OOC, OOT, AU(?), etc.

**.**

**The Book of Demon Routes**

**.**

**Chapter 6:**

Demon's Library – part 2

* * *

**[Dunia demon; Bagian Timur]**

"Jadi begitu... Gumiya juga sudah tersegel di dunia bayangan rupanya... rekan lamaku itu memang kuat ya..."

"Begitulah... saya dengar dari Gumiya beberapa hari lalu bahwa ada seorang anak perempuan bersamanya, anak itu merupakan putri dari sang Creator. Kemungkinan Demon Routes sekarang... mungkin saja ada bersama gadis itu atau rekan lama anda."

"Sepertinya menarik... jujur saja, aku tidak mengerti apa yang dipikirkan demon satu itu... dan sekarang dia malah bermain-main dengan anak manusia."

"Apa yang akan anda lakukan selanjutnya?"

"Fufufu... apa ya? entahlah... mungkin aku akan bermain sebentar ke dunia manusia nanti... mereka tidak tahu apa-apa soal Creator dan bukunya, mungkin kau bisa datang sebentar dan memberi tahu 'dia' sedikit?"

**[Perpustakaan demon]**

"Kita sampai." setelah memasuki perpustakaan, Piko menghentikan langkahnya tepat didepan sebuah pintu dengan pajangan tengkorak hewan yang terlihat memiliki tanduk.

"P-Piko, jadi penjaga perpustakaannya ada didalam ruangan ini?" tanya Rin ketakutan karena melihat pajangan tengkorak itu. Entah demon seperti apa penjaganya, Rin berharap tidak akan seseram pajangan tengkorak dipintu ini.

"Benar, penjaga sekaligus pemilik perpustakaan ini."

"Cepat kita masuk!" perintah Lui tidak sabaran. Piko pun mengetuk pintu tersebut, dan pintu itu terbuka dengan sendirinya. Piko, Rin dan Lui pun memasuki ruangan itu.

"Selamat datang di perpustakaan ini."

Setelah Piko, Rin dan Lui memasuki ruangan, mereka disambut dengan salam selamat datang oleh seorang perempuan berambut merah yang sedang duduk dibalik mejanya.

"Halo, lama tak berjumpa, ya... CUL."

"Oh! Piko! Lui! tumben kemari?"

"Untuk apa kami sering-sering kemari?" ujar Lui datar, demon yang bernama CUL itu hanya bergumam tidak jelas dan menggembungkan sebelah pipinya.

'_Hwaa... demon perempuan... nggak seram seperti dugaanku, dia terlihat modis!'_ benak Rin setelah melihat wujud demon pemilik perpustakaan ini.

"Ah, siapa gadis manusia yang manis ini?"

"N-Namaku Rin, Kagamine Rin! senang bertemu denganmu." ucap Rin refleks karena dirinya disebut.

"Namaku CUL, demon pemilik perpustakaan ini. Senang bertemu denganmu juga, Rin..." CUL pun tersenyum ramah. "Jadi, ada perlu apa kalian datang kemari?"

"Tentu saja meminjam buku, masa pinjam toilet?" celoteh Lui lagi.

"Kau ngajak berantem ya, Lui?" ujar CUL geram.

"Maaf, sepertinya mood Lui sedang buruk... kami ingin bertanya mengenai Demon Routes." Piko pun mengeluarkan buku Demon Routes yang berada didalam tas Rin. Piko memperlihatkan buku itu pada CUL, dan menaruhnya diatas meja CUL.

CUL terkejut, matanya membulat. Ia tidak menyangka akan dapat melihat buku tersebut secara langsung... buku yang selama ini selalu dicari-cari para demon.

CUL membuka laci mejanya, ia mengambil sebuah kaca pembesar dan meneliti buku itu. Ia mencoba membalikkan halamannya, namun tidak bisa.

"T-Tidak salah lagi... ini benar-benar Demon Routes yang asli! b-bagaimana bisa buku ini berada pada kalian?"

"Buku itu berada ditangan gadis ini." ucap Piko. CUL langsung menatap kearah Rin tidak percaya.

"J-Jadi... Rin anak dari sang Creator? seperti dicerita itu?" tanya CUL pada Rin. Rin mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan CUL.

CUL terdiam sebentar. Ia seperti menghirup udara didalam ruangan itu dalam-dalam, lalu menghembuskannya keluar.

"Hebat kalian bisa menemukan putri dari sang Creator.."

"Sebenarnya sih, bukan kami yang menemukannya.." ucap Lui santai. CUL mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Ia ditemukan oleh Len." sambung Lui. Sekali lagi, mata CUL membulat mendengar nama Len.

"E-Eh!? Len demon tingkat atas pengendali bayangan itu!?"

"Benar, yah... walau aku sebal mengakui dia demon tingkat atas, sih... dan lebih menyebalkannya lagi aku pernah kalah olehnya." Lui pun memasang muka masam.

"Aku tidak pernah mendengar kabar Len lagi sejak dia berpisah dengan demon itu... jadi aku kaget dia berteman dengan seorang gadis manusia." sambung CUL kemudian.

'_Len demon tingkat atas? jadi maksudnya Len salah satu demon yang kuat dan disegani demon lainnya? lalu... berpisah dengan 'demon itu'? siapa maksudnya?'_ pikir Rin yang sedari tadi hanya diam mendengarkan. Ia... tidak tahu sisi lain Len ini.

"Begitulah... jadi, dimana kami bisa menemukan buku petunjuk soal cara memusnahkan atau membuka segel buku itu?" tanya Piko kemudian.

"He? Kalian ingin memusnahkan buku ini?" tanya CUL terkejut – masih sambil meneliti buku tersebut.

"Kami mengikuti apa yang Len inginkan." sahut Piko tersenyum melihat kearah buku itu. CUL mengangguk mengerti.

"Pantas Len berpisah dengan orang itu... mereka berbeda jalur sih, ya... kalian bisa mencari di sekitar lantai empat puluh sembilan, karena buku lama, jadi ada dibawah. Karena kalian membawa buku yang amat langka ini, kalian dapat meminjam lima puluh macam buku dari kelas apapun. Selamat menikmati perpustakaan ini."

CUL pun memberikan mereka kalung tanda telah diijinkan menjelajah perpustakaan – jika tidak memiliki kalung, tidak akan bisa membuka buku perpustakaan, setiap buku telah diberi mantra agar yang dapat membuka lembaran buku itu hanya yang telah diberi ijin dan telah menyerahkan barang _barter_ dalam peminjaman buku, dalam hal ini Piko, Rin dan Lui menggunakan Demon Routes.

Setelah itu, mereka langsung menuju lantai 49 dengan mantra – untuk menghemat tenaga dan waktu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_SYUUUT... TAP._

Piko, Rin dan Lui telah sampai di lantai 49 perpustakaan. Rin tertegun melihat berjuta-juta – bahkan lebih – buku yang tersimpan rapi di rak setinggi 3 meter. Dilihat dari keadaan ruangan ini, perpustakaan ini benar-benar sudah tua.

"Bagaimana kita akan mencari bukunya di ruangan sebesar ini?" Rin mengedarkan pandangannya, pengunjung perpustakaan semuanya demon, mulai dari yang berwujud manusia maupun seperti monster. Rin menelan ludahnya.

"Kita bepencar, aku akan mencari di rak buku sebelah Utara, sedangkan Rin dan Lui yang disebelah Selatan. Dua jam lagi kita berkumpul ditempat ini." Piko memberikan instruksi. Lui mengrenyitkan dahinya.

"Kenapa dari tadi aku harus bersama si bodoh ini, sih?" protes Lui karena harus bersama Rin – yang ia sebut 'si bodoh'.

"Karena dibandingkan jika kau mencari buku sendiri, akan jauh lebih cepat jika Rin bersamamu. Kau 'kan benar-benar payah dalam mencari buku.." terang Piko kemudian. Lui hanya berdecak kesal – malas mengakui bahwa yang dikatakan Piko itu benar.

"Baiklah, karena semua sudah jelas, kita berpencar!" sesuai aba-aba Piko, Rin dan Lui menuju ke Selatan, sementara Piko pergi sendiri kearah Utara.

Di bagian Utara, Piko dengan teliti memilih buku-buku yang kiranya membahas cara membuka segel Demon Routes.

Di Selatan, Rin dengan cekatan memilih buku-buku yang bisa menjadi petunjuk, sementara Lui – karena tidak terlalu mengerti dan ogah-ogahan – hanya mencari sekedarnya saja.

"Oh ya, Lui... kalian terlihat akrab dengan CUL, dulu kalian meminjam apa kesini?" tanya Rin membuka pembicaraan sambil tetap memilih buku-buku.

"Entahlah... sepertinya Piko meminjam buku soal obat-obatan, dan maaf saja, aku nggak akrab dengan demon yang rakus pengetahuan itu." sahut Lui yang sedang membalik-balik buku dengan malas.

"Ah? demon yang rakus pengetahuan? Maksudmu CUL?"

"Benar, ada rumor yang mengatakan bahwa pernah seorang manusia datang ke tempat ini dan menghilang. Bukan karena terjebak dalam banyaknya ruang dan lantai dalam perpustakaan ini, tapi karena dimakan oleh si pemilik, CUL."

"M-Masa? tapi kenapa?"

"CUL memakan orang itu untuk mendapat pengetahuan orang tersebut. Jadi, CUL tidak akan pandang bulu, siapapun yang dirasanya memiliki banyak pengetahuan, akan menjadi incarannya."

"E-Eh... kalau aku gimana? a-aku nggak diincar 'kan?" tanya Rin gugup sekaligus takut.

"Nggak. Soalnya kau bodoh.." ucap Lui langsung. Sementara Rin merasa tenang dan menghela nafas lega sambil mengusap-usap dadanya.

'_Anak ini... artinya dia terima dikatai bodoh?'_ batin Lui _sweatdrop_.

"Tapi tetap saja, kamu harus hati-hati." ujar Lui kemudian. Rin mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

Rin melanjutkan mencari buku di rak selanjutnya. Rin berjalan dengan Lui dibelakangnya.

"Lui! kita cari disini ya-"

_SYUUUT... _

"Rin!?" seru Lui kaget. Baru saja Rin berhenti disalah satu rak buku, tiba-tiba ada dua sosok makhluk seperti ular dengan warna merah dan hitam muncul dari balik rak buku, ular tersebut melilit tangan Rin dan langsung menariknya entah kemana, Lui pun kehilangan jejak demon itu.

"Sial! baru juga diomongin! kemana mereka pergi!? cepat sekali." gumam Lui kesal, ia tak habis pikir kenapa Rin menjadi incaran, salahkan dia yang lengah karena hal itu. Lui kesal dengan dirinya sendiri dan mengacak-acak rambutnya, akhirnya Lui memutuskan untuk pergi mencari Rin – walau tak tahu Rin ada dimana.

_BRUGH..._

"Auw..." rintih Rin kesakitan. Ular-ular itu menjatuhkan Rin dipojok ruangan dimana tidak ada siapa-siapa disana.

"Bagus, sekarang aku aku akan memakanmu, dengan begitu... aku akan tahu hal ini benar atau tidak. Tapi, kamu memiliki aroma yang hampir sama dengan buku Demon Routes."

"C-CUL!?" seru Rin tidak percaya. Ternyata CUL yang membawanya kemari dengan demon-demon ular yang menyatu dengan tangannya.

"Hai, Rin." ujar CUL dengan seringainya. Rin menelan ludah. "J-Jadi itu wujudmu? ular yang menyatu dengan tanganmu." CUL tersenyum. Sekarang ditangan kirinya, ia mempunyai ular dengan warna merah, sementara disebelah kanan berwarna hitam.

"_CUL memakan orang itu untuk mendapat pengetahuan orang tersebut. Jadi, CUL tidak akan pandang bulu, siapapun yang dirasanya memiliki banyak pengetahuan, akan menjadi incarannya."_

'_Benar yang dikatakan Lui, CUL hendak memakanku, tapi... soal aku memiliki bau yang sama dengan Demon Routes? ... apa maksudnya?'_

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Nisshoku's Note:**

Aho! ketemu lagi dengan Yuu! *ditendang* makasih sudah baca sampai disini! *tebar-tebar bunga* walau ceritanya pun mengGaJe, saudara-saudara! *tebar-tebar jarum*

Entah kenapa mungkin ini akan menjadi sedikit absurd(?) *semoga nggak, deh* saya pun bingung mikirin fic satu ini... hiks... *tepar* di chapter depan, mungkin bakal ada demon baru selain CUL, jadi... semoga kita ketemu lagi dichapter 7! makasih banyak untuk yang udah baca fic ini! *bungkuk-bungkuk*

Krisar, kritik dan saran silakan dimasukkan ke kotak review! Yuu pasti seneng banget! apalagi otak saya udah mulai mumet (kondisi otak cetek) Sekian dari Yuu. Bai~! Ba~!


End file.
